I'll Stand By You Forever Yaoi GaaraXSasuke
by Jade Hitachiin
Summary: Sasuke meets Gaara before the Chuunin exams and sparks fly. Is Gaara the one Sasuke's looking for instead of Naruto? Warning: This contains potentially offensive material. Do not read it if you are homophobic in any way or disagree with my pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke woke up thinking of Naruto. If Naruto ever knew how he felt... Sasuke'd die. Slowly, he got out of bed and dressed. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed some breakfast and sat down to eat it. Halfway through, he heard a knock at his door. He opened the door to find Sakura. "Hi Sasuke!" She exclaimed.  
He gave her a blank stare. "What do you want?" He asked coldly.  
"I-" She started but was cut off by Ino who was barging down the hall. "SAKURA! How dare you come and bug Sasuke-kun?!" She shrieked.  
Ino lunged at Sakura and so began the fight. Sasuke dropped his breakfast and slammed his door to protect himself from the fighting fangirls. He jumped out of the window and landed cat-like on the street below. He walked down the street only stopping when he heard a large commotion. He leapt into a tree to find out what it was. He found Naruto and a little boy being bullied by a weirdo in makeup. "Why are you here?" Sasuke demanded loudly.  
The weirdo looked up, spotted Sasuke and threw a stone at him, which he easily crushed in one hand. "Kankuro," a blonde girl said uneasily, "I think you should stop. You know what Gaara might do if he caught you"  
"The midget is nowhere near here," he scoffed looking at her with disgust.  
"Who are you you calling midget?" A voice demanded.  
Sasuke looked around for the one who spoke and saw a small red-head standing upside down on a tree limb not far from himself. Sasuke leapt down near Naruto. "Leave them alone baka," the red-head continued. "You'll get us kicked out of this village or I might get it into my head to kill you and get it over with."  
"Y-you d-don't h-have t-to d-do that," stuttered the weirdo.  
The red-head answered with a glare. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked.  
The girl turned to him. "I'm Temari," she said winking and pointing to herself. "The weird guy in makeup is Kankuro and the red-head is our brother. We're the Suna siblings"  
"Why are you here and how did you get past the gates"  
"We're here to attend your Chunnin exams and," she said holding something up, "we have your Hokage's permission to be within the gates"  
The red-head came down from the tree in a whirlwind of sand. "It's time to go." He said simply, turning to go.  
"What is your name?" Sasuke asked the red-head.  
"Gaara of the Desert. Yours?" He asked.  
"Sasuke Uchiha"  
Gaara nodded and continued on his way, Sasuke watching as they left. He couldn't help but feel the slightest bit sad at their departure. Gaara was kinda cute. "What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto demanded rudely.  
"I just saved your tail loser. I'd be a bit more grateful if I were you." Sasuke retorted, pretending to be angry.  
He turned to leave. "I could've handled it myself!" Naruto yelled angrily.  
Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto, a cool look on his face. "You know I didn't have to do that." He said cooly, then walked away, leaving an angry Naruto and a confused little boy.  
Sasuke smirked as he walked. He enjoyed ticking Naruto off. The blonde idiot was always funny when he was and and not to mention cute. He started as he heard a chuckle behind him. He turned to find Kakashi standing behind him reading a book. "We have a mission today," he stated simply, his eyes never leaving the book. "For once I'm not the one who's late. Where are the others"  
"Naruto's down the street if he hasn't left yet and I think Sakura is still fighting Ino outside my apartment." Sasuke said uncertainly.  
Kakashi rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. You can do it on your own. There's no reason for not to be a one person job. All it is is to follow the new team in Kohona. Pretty simple really."  
"You mean the ones from Sunagakure"  
"You've got it. Now get started."  
Sasuke took off to find the Suna siblings. For once he had gotten a mission he could enjoy. As he drew near, he spotted Temari's blonde hair and slowed to follow her from a safe distance. She met Kankuro at the end of the street. "Do you know where Gaara is?" She asked him.  
"How should I know? I'm not his mother." Kankuro answered angrily.  
Sasuke felt something on the back of his neck. he turned to see Gaara holding a kunai to his neck. "Why are you following us?" He asked coldly.  
"I'm on a mission," Sasuke blurted out.  
"Who sent you?!" Gaara demanded. "Was it my father?"  
He moved closer to Sasuke's face. Sasuke tried to move back but found himself unable to move because Gaara had wrapped him in sand. "Tell me." Gaara breathed near Sasuke's ear.  
"My sensei told me to do this mission. I don't know who paid for it." Sasuke said quickly.  
Gaara moved back a bit and Sasuke stared into his aquamarine eyes. Gaara returned his stare with a probing look. "Don't spy on us again," he said, releasing Sasuke from his deadly sand.  
He turned to leave and was about to when Sasuke grabbed his arm. Gaara turned to see what Sasuke wanted and was met with a kiss. He blinked with surprise, but accepted the kiss. Sasuke broke it, blushing for all he was worth. "Sorry," he muttered and ran off. Gaara stared at Sasuke's retreating back, wondering if the kiss had really happened. Could Sasuke really care about him? 


	2. Chapter 2

Our little red-head stood, staring at Sasuke's retreating form. In a split second, he made a decision. He would follow Sasuke and ask why he had kissed him. Gaara followed a little ways behind Sasuke and stopped as he saw Sasuke go into his apartment building. He walked across the street and went into the building, stopping to ask the landlord which apartment was Sasuke's. He went upstairs and saw both Sakura and Ino fighting near Sasuke's door. He silently walked past, and both girls stopped fighting to watch him. Gaara walked up to the door and knocked once, the sound echoing through the silent hallway. Sasuke opened his door after a few minutes, saw who it was and tried closing the door, only for Gaara to stop the door with his sand. He recieved a blank stare then the Uchiha stuck his head out of the door and looked up and down the hall before pulling the red-head into his apartment. "What do you want?" He demanded after slamming the door.  
Gaara glared at him, silently standing where he was. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went to leave the room. Gaara stopped him. "Why did you kiss me?" He asked in a deadly tone. Sasuke blinked. He hadn't expected Gaara to follow him and ask why he had been kissed. Slowly, a bright red blush covered Sasuke's face. "Well?!" Gaara demanded.  
Sasuke got an evil idea. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He said tauntingly, still blushing bright red.  
Gaara walked over to him. "Tell me"  
Sasuke gulped and repeated what he had said. Gaara got even closer. "Tell me or I'll make you tell me." He said simply.  
Sasuke shook his head. Gaara shrugged and moved his face barely an inch from Sasuke's face. "Tell me." He breathed, knowing that he was making Sasuke a bit nervous.  
"No," Sasuke said in a hoarse whisper.  
"Fine. Time to make you tell me." Gaara said quietly and he gently kissed Sasuke's lips.  
He pulled back slowly, noting the raven-haired boy's surprise. "Are you ready to tell me?" He asked simply.  
Sasuke nodded silently, then said, "I kissed you because I have feelings for you"  
Gaara raised an eyebrow and stared at Sasuke. He thought to say something then thought better of it and disappeared in a cloud of sand, leaving a confused Sasuke standing alone in the living room.  
Sasuke stood there until he heard banging on his door. He went over and opened it to find Sakura and Ino standing there. "What did he want?" They asked at the same time.  
"I got caught following him for a mission and he was threatening me." Sasuke said with a straight face. "He left using that teleportation thing of his."  
They nodded and left. Sasuke sighed and went to his room. Guess who he saw sitting on his bed...

Yes it's a cliffhanger.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara was sitting on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke stopped, staring at him. "How did you know?" Gaara asked quietly, almost seeing to ask himself instead of Sasuke.  
"How did I know what?" Sasuke asked, looking at Gaara.  
Gaara looked at him. "That I'm like you..." He whispered, trailing off into silence.  
Sasuke walked over to him, unsure of what to say. Gaara had this pleading look on his face. Eventually, Sasuke found the strength to ask, "Do you like me the way I like you?"  
Gaara looked away, an uneasy silence falling between them. They sat there for what seemed like an eternity, then Gaara gave the smallest of nods. Sasuke's face split into a grin as he hugged the red-head.  
FF To Later In The Day "So,does your family know?" Sasuke asked Gaara.  
Gaara shook his head. "They'd die if they had any idea. They still think I'm the demon that can't feel love." He said sadly.  
Sasuke slipped his hand into Gaara's, entwining their fingers. "I know you aren't. You shouldn't worry about it, okay?" He said with a small smile.  
Gaara returned the smile and kissed Sasuke, knowing that he didn't want to kiss anyone else.  
Slowly, they broke the kiss, looking at each other with smiles on their faces. Sasuke glanced at his clock and his eyes widened. "Whoa! It's already seven!" He said in a surprised tone.  
Gaara looked at the clock and shook his head. "I better get back. They'll be wondering where I am." He said.  
Sasuke gave him the puppy look. "I don't want you to go." He said pitifully, sticking out his lip.  
Gaara gave him a look, then smiled. He shook his head and stood up. "I better go. I have a reputation to uphold, as do you. I'll see you later." he said softly before using his sand teleportation to leave.  
Sasuke let himself fall back onto the bed, sighing. Gaara did have a point. He did have a reputation to keep, a reputation of being cold and distant. Sasuke made a face. He didn't like his reputation anymore but he knew he couldn't go against it unless he wanted to risk being discovered for what he was. He cringed at the thought of what all the girls would do to him if they ever found out. He sighed again and tried to push that out of his mind. At some point, he fell asleep because he woke up to see Gaara standing across the room, staring at him with an amused look on his face. Sasuke sat up quickly, slightly embarrassed. Gaara walked over and sat down on the bed next to him. "They're asleep and won't think a thing of me being gone in the morning." Gaara said in a satisfied tone.  
Sasuke grinned. Gaara looked at him and an evil look crossed his face. Silently, he started moving his sand behind Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's shoulders scrunched when he felt the sand on the back of his neck, trying not to laugh. Gaara smirked. "I know a sensitive spot on you," he said in a smug tone.  
He moved his sand and Sasuke relaxed. For a moment, Gaara looked across the room, giving Sasuke just the right amount of time to kiss him again. At first, Gaara was surprised but he relaxed and kissed back. After a few minutes, they separated, looking into each other's eyes. Sasuke yawned, the day's activities finally catching up with him. Gaara gave a half smile. "You better go to sleep." He said in a soothing tone. "I won't leave."  
Sasuke nodded and laid back on his bed, sleep covering his features within minutes. Gaara looked on his serenely sleeping boyfriend and smiled. Finally, he had found someone who felt the way he did. He got up slowly and went over to the desk, sitting on the chair to wait for morning.


	4. Chapter 4

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts' -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke slowly woke up the next morning. He yawned and sat up, looking around. Spotting Gaara, he jumped then relaxed. The red-head had kept his promise. He hadn't left. "Morning," Sasuke said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
"Good morning, Sasuke." Gaara replied.  
Sasuke got out of bed and began changing in front of Gaara. Gaara took the chance to survey his boyfriend's body. Before Sasuke put a new shirt on, Gaara came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, setting his chin on Sasuke's shoulder. "What do you have to do today?" He asked quietly.  
"I don't know. Likely training though, Kakashi never gives us days off." Sasuke sighed.  
"And if you have a day off"  
"I don't know. Maybe we can spend the day together."  
Gaara smiled. He released Sasuke and allowed him to finish dressing. Sasuke went into the kitchen and to make some breakfast. "You want some breakfast?" He asked Gaara as he cooked.  
Gaara shook his head. "No thanks. I'll eat later." He said, sitting down.  
Sasuke finished cooking and sat down across the table from Gaara to eat his breakfast. He finished quickly and got up to do the dishes. Hearing a knock at his door, he turned to Gaara. "I better answer that. It may be Ino or Sakura." He said in a slightly nervous tone, knowing what the fangirls would do to Gaara.  
He went to the door and slowly opened it, peeking out cautiously. It was Kakashi. "Hello Sasuke. I just came to tell you that we won't have training today. Good-bye." He said then left.  
Sasuke closed the door and sighed with relief. Gaara walked into the room. "Who was it?" He asked.  
"Kakashi. I don't have training today." Sasuke answered.  
Gaara walked over to him. "So what do you want to do?" He asked.  
Sasuke gulped. "I don't know." He answered.  
Gaara drew closer, his face getting closer to Sasuke's. "I think I do." He said before seizing Sasuke's lips with his own.  
He enjoyed the pleasure the taller boy showed at being kissed. A small growl escaped his throat. Gaara broke the kiss and Sasuke groaned, looking down at him with longing. Gaara smirked. "_Later_." He said, knowing what it would do to Sasuke.  
He moved back, moved Sasuke aside, and went outside. Sasuke watched as he left without a word. He follwed his short red-head out of the apartment building, wondering where they were going. To his great surprise, they wound up in the park that Naruto and Sasuke had played in as little kids. Smiling faintly, Sasuke walked up behind Gaara, wrapping his arms around his shoulders from behind. "This place brings back memories," he murmered in Gaara's ear. "I used to come here as a little kid. So did Naruto. I almost miss those days."  
He sighed, turning his head away slightly. "This place almost brings memories for me too," Gaara muttered, "memories I'd rather not remember. I spent many lonely days in parks, sitting alone on the swings. No one would play with me. "Monster" they called me. The one time I tried to help someone I accidentally hurt, she slammed the door in my face after thowing the healing salve to the ground. You had it lucky."  
Sasuke turned his head towards Gaara's face. "In a way we both had it lucky. People actually liked me when I was little and you didn't have a brother who killed your whole clan." Sasuke sighed. "Come on. Let's go back to my apartment."  
Gaara nodded, slipping out of Sasuke's grasp. Unknown to both of them, they had been spotted by Sakura. _'Sasuke? Gaara? Together? Impossible, or is it? There's no way my Sasuke can be gay! I have to split them up!_' Saukra thought angrily, her mind beginning to form a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Abruptly, Sakura stopped following them and ran to her house. She had a plan, a brilliant, devious plan to split the two boys. No, wait, she had four plans. At least one had to work. She dashed into her room and grabbed a picture and a tape recorder. Off she tore to find the two boys. For what seemed like hours to her, she searched for them, eveuntually finding them in the ramen bar. The owner greeted her as she sat down. "I'll have miso ramen please." She said sitting down next to Sasuke. "Hi, Sasuke-kun"  
He looked at her strangely, wondering if she could tell that he was with Gaara or if she was just happy to see him.  
He glanced at Gaara, who shrugged. "Hi Sakura." He said in a monotone turning back to his ramen.  
"Sasuke... do you think I could talk to you alone?" Sakura asked quietly as she took her ramen.  
He nodded and she got up, motioning for him to follow her. He followed her outside and stood, waiting for her to speak. She turned towards him, an angry look on her face. "_How dare you?!_" She hissed at him in a deadly tone.  
"What?" He asked, suprised.  
"How dare you be or even act gay?" She hissed.  
He was taken aback. "I-I-I---" He sputtered, trying to hide his embarassment despite the blush creeping over his features.  
"I don't want you with _**him**_," she continued, eying him dangerously. "I am prepared to blackmail you with this." She said holding up a picture of Sasuke kissing Naruto.  
He shrugged. "Show it to everyone for all I care. They were all there when it happened. It's not like I really care about that anymore." He said nonchalantly.  
Sakura's eyes flamed. Plan A had failed horribly. "I'm going back in." He said turning and walking back to the bar and sitting next to Gaara. "What did she want?" Gaara asked quietly.  
"She tried to blackmail me into not being gay anymore." Sasuke said, shrugging. "She thought showing a picture of me kissing Naruto by accident would scare me into submission."  
Gaara's eyes narrowed. "You kissed the dobe before me?!" He demanded.  
Sasuke looked at him, scared to see him angry. "He was glaring at me about a foot from my face and someone pushed him into me amking us kiss. That's when I realized I was gay." Sasuke said quickly, trying to calm the angry sand shinobi.  
Gaara glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked angrily.  
"I didn't remember it until just now." Sasuke said truthfully.  
Gaara sighed at sat down. "Fine." He said.  
Sakura watched from beside Sasuke, where she sat meekly eating her ramen. Plan B had kind of worked but not all the way. Finishing her ramen, she payed and pretended to leave. A little while later, Sasuke and Gaara left the ramen bar and started walking. She followed them and threw a note at Sasuke's head. The note said: "_Meet me in the park in ten minutes. Don't bring your boyfriend._"  
Sasuke looked at Gaara. "Do you think you should check in with your family?" He asked.  
Gaara nodded. "See you later." he said leaving.  
Sasuke walked to the park and found another note on a bench. "_Ten minutes after your boyfriend returns to your house, leave and go to the training grounds._" It said.  
He sighed and crumpled the letter. He didn't want to do what the notes said. He was content to stay with Gaara rather than go on a wild goose chase. Sasuke walked home, not noticing Sakura running home behind him. 'Plan C failed too. I guess I'll have to go the my last resort. Plan D.' She thought as she ran.  
At Sasuke's Apartment  
Sasuke walked in to find Gaara sitting on his couch. "Come over here." He said calmly.  
Sasuke walked over and sat in his lap. Gaara put his arms around him and Sasuke snuggled close. "Why do you think Sakura was trying to blackmail you?" Gaara asked. "It can't just be the fact that you're gay."  
He recieved no reply. He looked down and saw Sasuke asleep in his arms. He smiled just a little bit and sat there, watching Sasuke sleep.  
FF To The Next Morning  
Sasuke slowly woke up feeling warm and comfortable. Where he was sleeping was certainly a bit softer than his bed. He cracked his eyes open and saw familiar red hair. Sasuke blinked then realized he had fallen asleep in Gaara's arms. "Did you sleep well?" Gaara asked gently.  
Sasuke nodded, slipping out of Gaara's arms and stretching. "I'm going to get a shower." Sasuke said walking to his room to get a new set of clothes.  
Going into the bathroom, he locked the door behind him and stripped. He climbed into the warm spray and stood there thinking for a while. Climbing out, he dressed quickly and went to the kitchen to grab something quick to eat. "I have training today Gaara." He said walking out the door. "Meet me afterwards."  
"Sure." Gaara said, walking out behind him.  
"Bye."  
Sasuke took off towards the training grounds and got there just as Sakura got there. "Hi Sasuke-kun!" She said happily.  
"Hn." Was his reply.  
As usual, they had to wait a few hours for Kakashi to arrive. "YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto and Sakura screeched at him.  
"I was helping an old lady cross the street." He said sheepishly, a hand behind his head.  
All three genin rolled their eyes. Kakashi always had a stupid excuse for being late. "Today we're going to work with the team from the Sand Village." Kakashi said to them, snapping them out of their various thoughts. "They'll be here any minute."  
Sure enough, Sasuke could see Gaara's tell-tale red hair approaching, along with his sister's blonde head and his brother's cat head thing. A slow smile crossed his face, a smile he quickly hid. Sakura's eyes widened. This was her chance. "Sasuke-kun," she said quietly.  
"What?" He asked turning to her.  
She glanced at the approaching siblings and decided they were close enough. "Come closer to me." She said, and he obeyed. "Now bring your face close to mine. I don't want anyone to hear what I'm going to say to you."  
He leaned in and instantly, he felt her lips on his. Gaara stopped, taking in the sight before him. Sasuke quickly pulled away, looking guilty. He saw the look on Gaara's face. "_Gaara- I-!_" He said desperately.  
"I saw enough. You _aren't_ gay. You're a stupid straight who decided to mess with the feelings of the demon." He said scornfully.  
"_No! Gaara---_" Sasuke cried.  
"NO!" Gaara yelled, teleporting with his sand.  
Sasuke collapsed onto his knees, tears running down his face. "Sasuke-kun, that was for your own good. He fooled you into thinking you were gay. You're not-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke violently pushing her away from him.  
"_**YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU BITCH! I WAS ACTUALLY HAPPY FOR ONCE!**_" Sasuke yelled at her, the tears streaming harder than before.  
Sakura stared at him, feeling hurt. She had done what she did to help him. She snapped out of her thoughts to watch him as he ran away from everyone, desperately looking for Gaara. 'Why did she do that?' He asked himself. 'I have to find Gaara. Explain to him that it wasn't my fault'  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_Sakura's Plan_**--------------------------------------------------------------

**Mission Objectives**: Make Sasuke-kun and Gaara(the dobe) break up.

**Methods To Try**: Kiss Sasuke-kun(last resort), make one of them think the other is ignoring them, find something they disagree on and cause an arguement, blackmail, make one of them think that the other is just toying with their feelings and doesn't really care(can be paired with the kissing method)

**Methods Tried-----------------------------------Success Or Failure**

Plan D- Kissing/ False Feelings-------------------Success

Plan C- Ignoring----------------------------------Partial Success

Plan B- Arguement-------------------------------Partial Success

Plan A-Blackmail---------------------------------Failure

**Analasis of mission**: Jealosy worked the best. As soon as the dobe saw me kissing Sasuke-kun, he was jealous and left. Should things fix between them, jealousy may work again.


	6. Author's Note

**_I'm going to rewrite I'll Stand By You Forever, leaving out the Chuunin exams. I haven't seen all the episodes so I can't really write about it. I'm going to see if I can make the story fit more into real life instead of trying to make it conform to the Naruto world._**

_**I'm sorry about this.**_


End file.
